Capitol Records
Capitol Records, LLC is an American record label part of the Capitol Music Group and a whollyowned division of Universal Music Group (UMG). They currently represent artists like Katy Perry, Jennifer Lopez, Coldplay and 5 Seconds Of Summer. In 2016, Liam Payne and Niall Horan both signed with Capitol as solo artists (Liam's deal represents him in the United Kingdom). Liam announced his record deal on July 21, 2016. Niall announced his deal on September 29, 2016 the same day his debut single This Town premiered worldwide. Background Capitol Records history spans back to the 1940s, where the label rose to prominence managing acts like Sammy Davis Jr and The Nat King Cole Trio. By 1946, Capitol Records had sold 42 million records worldwide. In the 50s, they managed legendary singer Frank Sinatra, Judy Garland and Dean Martin. In the 60s, they managed The Beach Boys and began distributing The Beatles records, which helped them break into the United States, kickstarting what is now known as "Beatlemania". In the 70s, Capitol managed Diana Ross, John Lennon and David Bowie. In the 1980s, they managed Richard Marx, Tina Turner, George Clinton, Crowded House and Queen. The 90s saw the label managing acts like The Foo Fighters, Snoop Dogg and Robbie Williams. In the 2000s, EMI merged Capitol Records with Priority Records. The combined labels managed acts such as Katy Perry (who produced Capitol's most successful album with Teenage Dream), Kylie Minogue and Keith Urban. 2010s managed artists include Tori Kelly, 5 Seconds Of Summer, Beck, Elton John and Arcade Fire. Record Deals with Liam Payne and Niall Horan On July 21, 2016 Liam posted on Twitter and Instagram, announcing that he had signed a solo record deal with Capitol Records (the United Kingdom international operation). Capitol officially welcomed him to their family, stating "Capitol Records UK are incredibly excited to be working with Liam. It’s not often you get the chance to sign such atalented and ambitious 22-year-old who has already conquered the world.” Liam stated "I’m really happy to have signed to such a prestigious label as Capitol Records UK. Capitol Records has an amazing history stretching right back before even Frank Sinatra and I’m really looking forward to becoming part of their story". Throughout September, Liam shared photos of himself working on his album on his official Instagram. On September 29, 2016 Niall Horan debuted his first single "This Town" worldwide. Simultaneously, Capitol Records announced he had signed a solo deal with them and promoted his single on their official social media throughout the day. In an official statement, Niall confirmed the deal, stating "I’m excited to announce I have signed a record deal with Capitol Records USA and released my first solo song. Thank you to all the One Direction fans for your love and support as always. I’m looking forward to the next part of this journey together.”Niall's Statement References External Links *Official Website *Official UK Website *Official Twitter *Official Instagram *Official YouTube *Official Snapchat Category:Labels Category:July calendar Category:Representation